Epithet
An epithet is a name to describe a person or object. It can also be interpreted as a nickname or a title granted to a person. Sometimes, a codename may also fall into this category. Epithet in One Piece In One Piece, there are plenty of people with epithets. Plenty of famous characters are known by these nicknames, especially pirates. Usually these titles are granted to pirates by the World Government when they are assigned bounties, to make them more well known to the world, but there are exceptions that the pirate has already chosen a nickname for himself prior to being marked down for being wanted. Aside from pirates, there are also others who gain epithets, such as other types of criminals, Marine officers, or other significant figures. Usually, these assigned epithets are based on the description of the person's attributes, skills, or what they simply are. Pirates Straw Hat Pirates (World Reversion) *Kedamono Jeran: "Rogue Wolf" (for his actions of going rogue from his own village and his Devil Fruit abilities.) Hidden Pirates *Kobiashi Hunter: "The Silver Dragon" (for his Devil Fruit abilities.) *Kirin Kusogawa: "The Water Kunoichi" (for her Devil Fruit abilities.) *Kaine: "Autumn Samurai" (unknown reason, though he is a swordsman.) *Kain: "Crescent Sennin" (for his Sage-like knowledge and his crescent shaped Kusarigama.) Black Hole Pirates *Ryoku: "Heavy Axe" (for his large axe and Devil Fruit abilities in conjunction with it.) *Tetsu: "The Iron Mammoth" (for his super human strength and Devil Fruit abilities.) Crescent Dagger Pirates *Chrisanthia Hopkins: "Crescent Dagger" (for her trademark weapon) Cross Skull Pirates *Zugai Hibiware: "Demon's Orthopedic" (for his Devil Fruit abilities.) *Nampu Kiyasui: "Unpredictable Storm" (for his unpredictable nature in physical combat.) Leo Reavers Pirates *Ryuname: "Immortal Lunatic" (for her vicious fighting skills involved with her Devil Fruit abilities.) *Nemaeo Fortuna: "Godking of Battle" (for his immense power and prowess in combat.) *Messiah: "Laughing Crow" (from his habit to wear all black and laugh at the expense of others.) *Seriph Cherie: "Pepper Dragon" (for her vicious fighting style and love for hot foods.) *Caramel Fault: "Nine Wonders" (Unknown reason.) Blue Lightning Pirates *Lance Wright: "Puppet Master" ''(for his ability to control others by their blood using his Marionette technique) *Cedric Wright : ''"Devil's Emissary" (for his job on the crew as a spy, able to blend in with any of the opposing forces and transfer information to his own crew) *Nikolai Iman: "Black Widow" ''(For the his blade, Tsukumo) *Amaya Dior: ''"Eagle Eye" ''(For her outstanding Marksman abilities) *Collette Pierce: ''"Razor Fan" (For her weapon, a Chinese folding fan with a razor sharp, steel edge) Blackbeard Pirates (World Reversion) *Basco Shot: "The Heavy Drinking" (for his love of drinking.) *San Juan Wolf: "Colossal Battleship" (Unknown reason, though likely for his massive galleon ship.) Marines *Hiruma: "Phantom" (for his Devil Fruit abilities and stealth fighting style.) *Rick Rodrieguz: "The Slick" (for his Devil Fruit abilities.) *Terry: "The Top Gear" (Unknown reason.) *Kishikiyoi: "The Wicked Knight/The Noble Knight" (for his massive suit of armor, and the deeds that he has committed during influence of either of his personalities.) *Netok Najun: "Der Glutvolle Streiter" (German for The Passionate Fighter; for how she treats battle against anyone) Other Epithets *Nadeisco: "Doctor" (for his Devil Fruit abilities and knowledge of medicine and experience as a doctor.) *Morte del Astuto: "Manigordo" (for his Devil Fruit abilities.) *Jabari: "Sambo" (Sambo is his codename and Jabari is his real name.) *Natsume Kedamono: "Martial Prodigy" (for her prodigious skills in several martial arts.) *Quillian: "Jamming" (for her Devil Fruit abilities.) *Faron: "Ivory Blade" (unknown reason) External Links *Epithet - A Wikipedia article on epithets. *Nickname - A Wikipedia article on nicknames. *Title - A Wikipedia article on titles. *Codename - A Wikipedia article on codename. Category:Terms